Flow
by Finemomo
Summary: In the world when everyone have it's guardian god, Shade Moonlight was born. He didn't have a powerful guardian, He have a 'Cat Guardian' who isn't powerful; a weak god. However, a tragedy passed him on his birthday; he was attacked and become blind. He wished that he can turn back the time, but... He make the world dark... Can he find the light of hope?
1. Prologue

**I publish a new story! Please read it!**

In the world when everyone have it's guardian god, Shade Moonlight was born. He don't have a powerful guardian, He have a 'Cat Guardian' who isn't powerful; a weak god. However, a tragedy passed him on his birthday; he was attacked and become blind. He wished that he can turn back the time, but... He make the world dark...

Can he find the light of hope?

* * *

Shade's POV

Hi there. My name is Shade Moonlight, a teenager. I don't go to school.

Because I am a child of cat. If you didn't understand, I will describe it to you. In Fushigiboshi, Everyone have a guardian god. If that person is a child of a bird, that means he/she has a guardian bird. Why didn't I go to school? Because...

My guardian god isn't powerful.

I have a weak guardian. I'm the one of the weakest. The weak stopped studying at middle school, after that they have to search for work. But the powerful will continue study. My friend, Bright Diamond, is a child of dragon. His guardian god is the one of the chinese zodiac. He goes to school. My crush and friend, Rein Willow, is a child of pigeon. She's like me, the one of the weakest. She works at a restaurant with me.

My world is average though, peace, quiet, and flowing... Nothing is happening now. Who knows what happen next...

* * *

 ** _Flow: Stream_**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Someone's POV

I sat on my bed. Right now, I'm brushing my puffy blonde hair. A light flashed through my bedroom. "What do you wish, little girl?" An animal appeared. It was the blue dragon, one of the four guardian gods. And my guardian. "I wan't to make the world peace." The blue dragon shooked his head, "Sorry, but I can't do that. Do you want to see the future?" I nodded. "Yes please."

*time skip to the future*

N-no way... Why the people are fighting? Why many people are dead? "What is happening here?" I said. "There will be a war, child. he will make the world ruined." I was confused. "Who is he?" "No one knows. he is a mysterious person."

"Who can save the world?" "The four guardian gods can save the world. But the one we needed is..."

 _"The white tiger..."_

The blue dragon vanished and send me back to the future. After that, I can't move my right leg. My parents said the child of the blue dragon can see the future, but he/she has to lose one part of his/her body.

I have to search for the white tiger... The four guardian gods is difficult to find. They can disguised as a weak god...

* * *

 **So... Yep, I'm done! Only the prologue though... I will update it on weekends! Because of SCHOOL.**

 **Preview to the next chapter:**

At that day, no one knows that day is Shade's birthday. Attacked by the freshman of the high school, he became blind. His guardian god appeared. Shade said he doesn't want anything, but...

 _"I wish I can turn back the time..."_


	2. A birthday tragedy

**Hello again! I just update this right now. Thank you for the reviews. I have to tell you that the pairings are decided, but it's a secret for now. I'll make this story to have 3 seasons.**

 **I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime or it's characters!**

* * *

Shade's POV

Today is Thursday, just one day before my very special day. What is it? It's a secret... I have to go to the restaurant to start my work. Just then...

RRRRING! RRRRING!

A phone call from Rein. I answered the call. "Hello Rein! Wha-"

"SHADE! COME HERE NOW YOU FOOL!" Rein shouted from the phone. What was with that attitude?

"DON'T SKIP YOUR WORK! I'M VERY BUSY AND YOU DIDN'T COME YESTERDAY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" She shouted again.

"Come on, it just only a day..." I said.

"Humph..." "Just come here RIGHT NOW!" She said again, and ended the call. Geez, how annoying...

I put on my helmet and ride on my motorcycle. Suddenly,

"Hey, Do you want to shut that girl's mouth? She's annoying right?" A voice said. And my guardian appeared. "Umm... No thanks!" I said.

"Why? She's annoying right? Right? Right?"

"No, it just..." "No." I like her, you know.

"Seriously, Shade! You're the only person who never make your wish until now! Everyone make their wish when they were 9. You're going to be 18! Make your wish, at least!" The cat said.

I ignored him. "Can you stop to pop up on my shoulders? I'm driving right now!"

~time skip~

I arrived at the restaurant. And behind the door is...

A angry Rein.

"SSSSSHHHHHAAAAADDDEEEEE!" She drag me inside. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Just then...

"Rein! Stop it!" At last. My hero has come... Bright!

"Bright! Help me!" I shouted like a child.

"Bright! Catch him!" She shouted again.

"Shade! Rein! Stop it you two!" Bright shouted.

We stopped. "Geez, you two are too childish..."

These are my childhood friends: Rein and Bright. Some people think our friendship is weird; A cat and a pigeon (the weak) played together with a dragon (the strong); but the truth is, we are friends before we knew our guardians. I have a secret crush on Rein... Hehehe...

"So... Shade, you have a mission." Rein said. "Buy some goods in the supermarket." I knew it. As always... "Ok, Miss Big Mouth!" I run. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" She shouted.

Normal POV

Shade walked to the supermarket. And something is happening...

"What? A child of bird bumped to me?" Someone said. "You make my clothes dirty, little foolish child! Clean it!"

What is happening? Shade thought.

"S-Sorry sir, I-I didn't do that on purpose..." the little boy said.

"What?! Do want me to end your life here?!" the person said. He called his guardian. A dog.

"N-No!" the boy shouted.

"Hey you! How dare you do that to the little ones!" Shade shouted to him.

"Who said that just now?!" the person said. "Me sir."

"How brave... What is your guardian god?"

Shade sighed. "A cat, dude. Can't you see?"

"What?! A child of a kitty just say like that to a powerful dog?! Attack him!" He ordered his 'three-head-dog' to attack Shade.

Shade jumped to a tree. "Sorry man. I'm a cat, ya know." "What?!"

"Bright~ Take care of this person, can ya?" He shouted to Bright, who just appeared at the corner.

"Oh. Who is it?" Bright said. He sees the tie of that person. Blue colored. "You're a freshman at school right?" He said.

"Are you..." "The school vice-president?!" the person said.

"Yes my dear. And you just bullied a little child. So... As a punishment..."

"I will take you high to the air."

~time skip~

"Did you know, little boy? In the old times, cat was powerful; The powerful and exotic animals from the west are Lion and Eagle. But the powerful from the east is..."

"A dragon."

 _And there is no way a dog can win from a dragon, LOL._ Shade thought.

"NOOOO!" the person said. He is in the middle of air by the dragon. "You're Colin Kirarin right? The naughty student."

"Y-Yes! P-Please help me, vice-president!"

"Rule number 22: Zodiac students can't hurt the weaker student. So..."

"I will take you down **right now**."

 _You're in trouble~_ Shade thought.

BA-BA-BAM!

"What... is... happen... ing..." the freshman, Colin said. He hurted so bad. "So shame... It just because you bullied someone huh? Hahaha!" Shade said.

"Shut up you stupid kitty!"

"I don't care bro. *giggles* It's your consequences."

"I will... have... REVENGE!" He shouted. And passed out.

"Huh... Why the freshmans this year is too arrogant? Little boy, you're save now. Now, go back to your home. Quickly!" Bright said. "Thank you sir! Bye-bye!"

"And Shade, you haven't buy the goods right? Let me buy it." He said again.

"Really? Thanks Bright!"

Rein's POV

What take Shade so long... The supermarket isn't that far right? I sighed and hear my boss shout, "Rein! Deliver this food to this address!" "Y-Yes!"

I grab the food bag and walked to deliver it. When I was searching for the place...

"Hey, Is that girl is a pigeon?"

"Really? That's so shame! If I was her, I will so embarassed!" I heard two female students are talking about me.

"And the funny thing is, that girl is selling chickens! Why a bird cook a bird? Hahaha!"

Why the weak is always bullied? But then...

"Rein!" Bright shouted.

"What is it Bright?"

"I brought the goods for you." He said.

"Isn't it supposed to be Shade?"

"Um... I just want to deliver it by myself..." he said. I blushed slightly. He smiled and patted my head.

"I will be here for you." He said. "Thanks, Bright." I said. I was so happy to have a friend like him.

"Is that the school's vice president?!" "No way! His friend is that girl?" They chit-chatted again.

We don't want to born to be weak; Our destinies is choosen when we were born. To be weak or strong. The weak always bullied because of that. But we can protect ourselves... Or protected by the strong ones...

* * *

Flow: Stream

Chapter 1: A birthday tragedy

* * *

The next day...

Shade's POV

At last, my birthday has come! "Good morning grandpa!" "Good morning Shade." My grandpa answered. I live with my grandpa. I don't know who is my mother or father... "Grandpa, where is my hat?"

"What kind of hat?"

"The one with those sharp 'teeths'"

"It's in that drawer." I open the drawer and took my hat.

"Thanks grandpa!"

I want to go outside. "Shade.." He said.

"What is it?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks grandpa!" I walked outside.

I wear my hat, just then...

Someone bumped to me and punched me slightly. "Hey!"

I see his face. That face...

Is me. Myself.

But I don't have a twin! Then, who is he? When I was thinking, he tapped my shoulder and ran.

"Hey wait!" I shouted. He dissapeared. So mysterious... Oh no! I have to go to the restaurant. I took off my hat and wear my helmet. Then, I drive to the restaurant.

~time skip~

Rein's POV

I currently working in the restaurant. I want to take the day off... I want to... confess to Bright...

*back to Shade's POV*

I arrived at the restaurant. I go inside. "Hey everyone! Do you kn-" "Shade, can you work overtime for me?" What? Today is my birthday you know?!

"Why?" "I have to do something." And she blushes a bit.

"But today it's my-" Too late. She dissapeared. Does she forget about my birthday?

"Humph..."

"Shade! Go and deliver this to the park! Windy park!" My boss shouted. "Y-Yes sir!"

Do everyone forget about my birthday?

I run to the Windy Park, a popular park on the Hill of Wind. When I was on my way to the top of the hill; which is the location of the park; someone shouted to me. "Hey you stupid kitty! Now I will have a revenge!" *sigh* Him again. What is his name again? Oh yeah, Colin.

"Hello again, Mad Dog!" I jumped to a tree. "You know, I have cat instincts. I just dodge your attacks." Colin laughed. "You can't do that today. I've brought a friend."

His friend appeared. After that, something appeared behind me. A big red cloth. "Is this a kind of joke?" I go down from the tree. "Are you kidding me? You'll attack with this thing?"

"But dear kitty, he is a child of **bull**."

What?! Oh no! A bull shows up and attacked me. Twice. On my face. It hurts so much...

"Eat that, stupid kitty!" He said.

After that, I only can see darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My eye... It hurts...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where am I... Why I can't see anything... I heard Rein and Bright's voice. "Shade... I'm so sorry... I forgot today is your birthday... Shade... Shade! Wake up please!" Rein cries. "Shade, sorry... It was all my fault! It was all my fault you became blind! I'm very sorry... If I didn't go and leave you..."

The words 'you became blind' stabbed my heart. What? My birthday become a tragedy. The worst birthday ever. Tears fell of from my eyes. "It's okay Rein, It's okay..." I said. "Shade, tell me who do this to you." Bright said to me. I said, "Can you two leave me alone... I want to have a rest a little bit..." My hope for my birthday was gone. I can't see the world again...

Later that night...

I can't sleep. I just so depressed today. I can't do anything. "Shade, are you okay?" My guardian said to me. "I'm ok... No. I'm not ok..." "Do you want to make a wish?" I sighed. "No... I don't want anything..."

"Shade... You really like Rein huh? You will always protect her until now." "Yeah..."

"Do you want to make your eyes can see again?" "No."

"Umm... Do you want to turn back the time?" "Can I make a wish like that?" The cat giggles. "Of course! But remember..."

 _"If you make a wish, you can't take it back..."_

"Okay then,"

 _"I wish I can turn back the time."_

*end of Shade's POV*

Shade's grandpa walked to his room in the hospital. He see Shade and his guardian. But the guardian isn't a cat. "Is that the Xxxxx Xxxxx?"

* * *

 **This is the beginning of the first season, Stream. I will update it soon, after mid-test. Please R &R! ^^**

Preview to the next chapter:

Chapter 2: Unfortunate wish.

Shade turn back the time. Everyone didn't forgot about his birthday! But everything changed that evening. Someone is in danger. Rein.


	3. Unfortunate Wish

**Hello everyone! Sorry, I dissapeared too long. I have a lot of work. (School's work, obviously.)**

 **Warning: This episode rated T for the language. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Previously on Flow:_

 _"I wish I can turn back the time..." "But remember, If you make a wish, it can't be restored..."_

* * *

 ** _Flow: Stream_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Unfortunate Wish_**

* * *

 **Shade's POV**

I open my eyes. _"I wish I can turn back the time..."_ That words repeated in my head. This is just a dream right? I go to the living room. Maybe it's just a dream. "Oh Shade, you're awake. Today is your birthday right? Happy birthday." My grandpa said. Maybe it's NOT a dream. This is real. "Thanks grandpa." I answered.

*at the restaurant*

I open the door and see Rein. "Happy birthday Shade!" she said, cheerfully. "Thanks Rein!" I smiled. This is real! "Shade, you don't have to work today. Let me do all of your work." "Why?" She groaned, "Today it's your birthday you know!" "Oh, ok."

After that, Bright comes in. "Hello Rein! Hello Shade!" he said. "Happy birthday Shade." "Thanks Bright." I look at Rein. Rein blushed when Bright said 'Hello' to her. Hmm...

Why?

"Bright, let's get our business done." Someone said. "Who is it, Bright?" Rein asked. "Just a friend from my school." Bright answered. His friend comes in. It's a girl. She has red hair and tied to twin pigtails. (Is that right?) She is tall and her face is just like Bright.

 **Rein's POV**

Who is she? She's so pretty... And elegant. "Rein, can I order two lemonades?" Bright said. "Yes." I made two lemonades and gave it to them. "Shade, what do you think of them?" "They make a cute couple." Shade answered. My heart hurts.

 **-end of Rein's POV- (still Shade's POV)**

Hmm... Why Rein became sad of all sudden? But that girl is really pretty. Maybe she and Bright are dating. And maybe she is a child of sheep or rabbit. Suddenly, the girl stands up, grabs Bright's collar and said,

"F*cking reptile!"

WOW. "You still don't know what I mean?! Last year I won the first place and you won the second place on the school's competition! You didn't give the first place to me!" She shouted. "I gave the first place to you. I won the first place and you wanted it so badly. So I give it to you, and you become the school's president." Bright said, calmly.

"I didn't do that." She said again. "That's why I hate reptiles!" What. Is. Going. On. I grabbed her hand. "No fighting at the restaurant, okay?" I said to her.

Her face become red and become angry at me. "Shade, you make a wrong decision..." Bright whispered. "Why? Oh, sorry, did I grab it too hard?" "DON'T. TOUCH. ME." Uh oh. "What?"

"Don't touch me, KITTY!" Fire bursts from her body and her guardian appeared. A tiger. "Shade, were in trouble..." Bright whispered again. "Fine, don't do that. Or else you will break your leg." He said again. Fine? What's that mean? "Okay then. You're save now, kitty. *Ehm* Nice to meet you. I'm Fine Summer, the school's president. My guardian is a tiger." She said. _No need to make your voice cuter, sucking tiger._ She said again, glanced at Bright, "And I hate reptiles VERY MUCH."

"Nice to meet you, Fine! My name is Shade Moonlight and I work here." I said. "And that girl's name is Rein Willow, she works here too!" Rein; who was sad; become happy and open up to her. They chit-chatted already. But... "Rein! Please deliver all of this chicken!" the boss said. "Okay!" Rein answered.

Suddenly something flashed in my mind. What if... "Rein! Don't go! It's a trap!" I said. "What trap? I deliver this to the port!" Rein answered. Oh... I see... "Err... Be... save, ok?" "Yes." After that , Rein left the store.

20 minutes later, the sky becomes dark. It feels so creppy. I wonder what's happening? Suddenly, there is a storm from the port. "What's happening?!" Fine yelled. "I don't know!" Bright shouted. The wind is really strong, and there is... water? From where?!

 **Rein's POV (20 minutes ago)**

I walked to the port with a happy face. "Nee-chan! I'm here!" a child shouted to me. I run to her. "Is this your order?" Suddenly, her face shows fear. "No, it's his order." "Who?"

"Him." She pointed at a guy. "It's me." I gasped.

(Now)

I hid under the rock with the child. Someone help me! "Little girl, run from here, okay? Run to your mom and don't look back! Now!" "O-Okay..." She runs to the safe place. "Onee-chan! WATCH OUT! THERE IS A MONSTER!" Right then, I saw one eye and a-

 **Normal POV**

At that time, it started to rain at the restaurant. But not really a rain. It's a storm. And it's from the port. _Rein is in danger._ Shade thought. He runs to the port. "Shade! Wait! It's dangerous!" Bright said. Bright and Fine runs after Shade. They run to the lighthouse and see a monster. "What is that?" Fine said. _This dark aura... Something don't feel right..._ Bright thought. Suddenly, Shade saw something in the monster's mouth. A hand.

And the hand have the symbol of a pigeon.

"Is that Rein?!"

* * *

 **Soooo... I want to tell you, Fine's hair is the one when she transformed. (If you can't think about it, just see Kasane Teto from Utauloid, she relly looks like Fine!)**

Preview to the next chapter:

Chapter 3: I'm the Responsible of All...

 _"It's all my fault. All of them."_

 _"It's not your fault."_

 _"Your real life starts here, Shade."_

 ** _"He's awaken."_**


End file.
